


【乔樱】烂烨

by kyugen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Summary: * 是初期时写的 所以可能和现在的印象有所区别* 找个没人的地方悄咪咪的存档罢了
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 2





	【乔樱】烂烨

“啊！薰，开始了！”

“……都说了不要那么叫我吧！”

南城捂着被狠踢一脚的屁股哀怨，罪魁祸首的樱屋敷面不改色地以平常持扇的姿态安静仰望着夜色中上升绽放的焰火。

天知道他是怎么穿着和服踢人的。

“野蛮书道家。”

“你，说，什，么？”

“疼！你放手！”

“粗俗猩猩。”樱屋敷从南城肿红的耳朵上松开手，在一片喧嚣中颇有怨言地叹息，“吵吵嚷嚷的，烟花而已，还非要凑进这样的热闹里。”

“又不是天天能见到的景象，再说要的不就是这种气氛。”南城搓着耳朵缓解酸麻的痛楚，如果不是因为那帮小子，谁会和这种有暴力倾向的男性结伴看烟花，“真亏你这种不解风情的家伙也有那么多粉丝，真是可怜啊。”

“虽然不是我的意愿，有那么多粉丝也是没办法的事。倒是你这种家伙还能有粉丝——当然没我多——就感恩戴德吧。趁着她们还没从你的愚蠢中醒悟过来。”

“哈？绝对是我的粉丝更多好吗，你是听不到赛道边上为我呐喊助威的声音有多响吗？”

“那还真是善解人意啊，特意为了让你这样的人也能听懂而拼劲全力地大喊。”

“你什么意思？”“就是这个意思。”

“我可是放弃了和漂亮姑娘们的约会来陪你这样的家伙？”

“什么叫‘陪’我？别自作多情好吗，你以为我愿意和你站在一起？你有这个功夫在这里跟我大喊大叫还不如找找那些年轻人跑到哪里去了，既然有那么大的怨言的话就赶紧离我远点。”樱屋敷按按耳朵，“吵死了。”

“和你的卡拉约会去吧！不好意思，让一让！”

烟花声在耳边轰鸣，多亏于此没什么人注意到桥边一处发生的小小争吵。独自一人的樱屋敷点点扇子，低语一声“无趣”，转身往与南城相反的方向走去。

现在可不是看烟花的时候。

——话虽这么说，找到喜屋武和驰河的时候，两个年轻人已经不知道为什么抱着滑板蹲在那里点烟花了。樱屋敷默默望着他们，一旁传来南城的声音。

“东西我买过来了！”

“啊，谢谢！”

“又不是小孩子了，真亏你们——哎！”

“机会难得嘛。”

一脸不情愿的知念被连着拎的口袋一起拽过去，向年轻人挥着手走过来的南城不知出于何种自觉站在了樱屋敷的旁边。

“要玩吗？机会难得。”

“我才不要。”

“这可是年轻人才会玩的手持烟花哦。”南城拿出烟花的盒子在樱屋敷眼前晃了晃，“不过也是，机器宅男是不会懂得年轻人的青春和浪漫的。”

“……你以为我是托谁的福才讨厌烟花？”

“都是成年人了，连这点小小的阴影都走不出来，之后要怎么面对人生的挑战。”

“那就先把当年你烧坏的和服赔给我啊。”樱屋敷一把揪在南城衣领，狠狠咬牙，“把你的手从‘年轻人的烟花’上拿开，让我看见你碰一下我马上举报有人纵火。”

“樱屋敷先生，南城先生，你们在聊什么？”

远处的喜屋武向他们招呼着，樱屋敷淡定自若地收回手。

“算了，今天就这样吧。训练的事改天再说，我先回去了。”

“诶？”

“给。小实也跟哥哥们好好玩。”南城把手里的烟花交给他们，手插回口袋，看起来也是准备离开的样子。

“南城先生也要走了吗？”

“啊，时间也不早了，你们也不要回去太晚。记得把小实也好好送回家啊。”

“你在小瞧我吗？”

喜屋武拦下知念，向南城挥手。南城笑着向他们告别，单就这副模样来看，倒也看起来挺像个可靠的邻家哥哥的。

虽然“可靠”这两个字碰上那个人，就只有被踩在脚下碾成粉末的下场。

“……啊，喂？”

回铃音转变的时候南城才开口，听筒里就传来樱屋敷录制的语音信箱的声音。

“可恶的家伙。”南城站在一片灯红酒绿里，他已经在这片逛了半个钟头，既找不到樱屋敷的人影，也打不通樱屋敷的电话，“打给你还不如打给卡拉，你这个AI控。啊。喂？”

“蠢货！你在磨磨蹭蹭地干什么，原始人没有时间观念吗？”

“哈？我给你打了十几个电话，你一个都没接，怪我吗？”

“我还要处理工作上的事，哪有时间理你这个家伙。”

“你倒是先告诉我要去哪里啊！没时间回我电话至少发条邮件吧！”

“别在我耳边大声说话，吵死了！不是早就跟你说过了在xx吗！”

“就是找不到才问你啊！说得那么笼统我怎么知道在哪里？你以为谁都跟你一样有AI女伴吗？”

“小学生都知道向怎么向警察问路，你的智商还不如七岁小孩吗？”

“真是够了！把你的定位发给我，问你我还不如去问AI。”

“哼。你以为AI就愿意理你这种成年幼儿？”

“樱屋敷，”南城紧攥着显示通话已结束的手机捶在旁边墙壁，“你给我等着。”

邮件提示响起来，南城耐住性子打开查看，放大樱屋敷发来的地址后蹙起眉头，不敢置信地反复确认后连嘴角都在抽动。

“樱屋敷——首先把城区给我说清楚啊！”

再半个小时后南城从城区一边跑到另一边，相同的名字因为象征区域的文字不同而代表的不同的场所相隔了令他发狂的距离。

但总之也算是勉勉强强按时到了会场。南城进了盥洗室洗把脸冷静下来，把原本好好穿在身上的外套拉低下来，改作在“S”时的穿着模样。

“果然还是这样更自在。”南城伸着懒腰舒展躯体，“乔”是夜晚的他，“乔”的姿态已经是他属于夜晚的姿态。

手机响起来，显示着樱屋敷的名字。

“快点过来，要开始了。”

片刻后在说好的地方，樱屋敷以高束长发的“樱”的姿态出现在面前，从他面前走过。

“臭死了。”

“你以为是托谁的福。”南城压低声音抱怨。不过浸满汗的体恤已经换掉了，他身上应该气味还好吧。

“不要说你认识我。不要靠近我一米以内。”

“你不要太过分，四眼狸猫。”

以乔和樱的姿态，他们将要前往的，是属于“S”的成员的会场。

“啊，为什么会弄到这么晚。”

“要叫车回去吗？”已经利落地洗完澡的南城擦着头走出来。折腾了一番他也已经很累了，所以一开始就决定在这边住一晚上。而樱屋敷还神色复杂地看着手机屏幕不知道在想些什么又作何打算，南城刚要凑上去，樱屋敷就关掉手机一脸嫌弃地避开了他。

“离我远点，水汽都沾到我身上了。”

“你倒是快点决定去留，再晚的话可就订不到房间了。”

“不用你操心。”

樱屋敷背向着他坐到床铺的另一边，打开手机浏览，眉头蹙得愈紧。

——为什么偏偏是今天晚上？似乎因为附近的活动时间上有变动，周边旅店都正像南城说的一样，在傍晚时被一扫而空了。

“啊，已经没了啊。”正烦着，南城忽然说道。他看到有人在说附近活动变动的事情，顺手查了一下，“怎么办，让卡拉来接你吗？”

“你是蠢货吗？啊，就是呢。”

“恳求我的话也不是不能收留你。”那一个瞬间南城用不知道哪里来的自信说出这般自满的话。总之下一个瞬间他坐在地上，踹得也疼，摔得也疼。

“去再要一床寝具，你给我睡到地上去。”

“哈？为什么我要打地铺？这里是我定的房间喂。”

“你以为谁都和你这胸肌猩猩一样趴在岩石上也能睡成野猪？”

“你是斑鸠吗！还有不要小瞧野猪好吗，显摆你的无知吗？”

“哦——”樱屋敷仰起头，视线下落，眼镜恰到好处的反光让他看起来更加高傲，“都给你这么至高无上的赞赏了，你还有什么怨言？喜鹊男——喂，你干什么！”

南城无视被掀翻的樱屋敷，兀自扬着被子。

“铺巢，你有意见吗？”

“……蠢货。”

结实的躯体上是货真价实的肌肉，樱屋敷扶正眼镜，优雅地走向浴室。

“在我出来前把事情解决好，今天已经很累了，我可不想再因为多余的事情消耗精力。”

故意扬起被子的南城瞥去一眼，低低“哼”了一声。

“那你倒是不要总是找多余的麻烦啊。”

这家伙真的是，麻烦死了。

樱屋敷没有带换洗的衣服，出来后身上还是那身和服。靠坐在床上的南城扫一眼他满脸的不自在，揶揄道：“那么不爽的话脱掉不就得了，没什么，我不会嘲讽你像只金丝猴的。”

“粗俗。现代社会还能容许你这种连衣服都不会穿的野蛮人存在，真是令人心痛。”樱屋敷站到床边看了眼，显然这里没有准备另一床寝具，“叫你准备的东西呢？”

“什么？”南城无动于衷地捏着手里那本随手买的文库本，这种东西消磨一下时间还是可以的，“准备什么？现在的旅店服务都还不错呢，还需要我准备什么东西吗？”

“让开。”“哼？”

樱屋敷把还湿着的长发拢在右肩前，姿态优雅地在床边坐下，然后转身朝向南城，毫不留情地一脚踢出去。

“我叫你给我让开。”

“……樱屋敷！”

“喂，你给我松手！”

猝不及防被踢翻下去的南城暴着青筋，二话不说抓在樱屋敷脚腕将他拉过去，樱屋敷没想他来这一手，毫无防备地向后倒去，回过神时他的左腿被南城抬高到肩膀，将腿压上床铺的南城正在他“中间”正对着他。

“哦——很软啊。”

南城愣了愣，捏着下巴感觉自己理解了这个家伙穿着和服踢人的原理，正想着脸上就狠狠挨了一脚，樱屋敷踢开他撑起身，脸上是堪称为今日最为难看的脸色。

“你这——蠢货！”

空间虽然窄了点，总还不算太差。南城像往常一样睡了个好觉，在清晨时舒舒服服地收拢手臂向抱着的什么蹭过去，大概是出于厨师的本能的循着有气味的什么嗅了嗅。

“——放手。”

声音确实传进了南城耳朵里，但他还没有清醒到能够领会声音的意思。于是在最初的警告石沉大海后，随之而来的便是扣在脸上绷紧指节的手掌的直观暴力。

“我说你给我放手！夜袭流氓！”

“喂……”还不明状况的南城睡眼惺忪地看着罩在脸上的手掌，后知后觉到自己怀里正抱着手感很好的什么东西……“啊——”

“——第三次了，给我清醒一点！”

顺势捏了两把樱屋敷的腰肉后南城额头上多了块方正的红印。在樱屋敷洗漱的时候南城仰躺在床上从清晨的困倦和重击的眩晕中恢复意识，回想和理解早上莫名其妙的争端，然后对自己没有进行任何反击感到莫名的不爽。

“混蛋狸猫。”

爬起来的南城把背叛自己的文库本丢进柜旁放着的袋子里。昨天晚上他被迫跟着樱屋敷出去买了睡袍，顺便把衣服拿去清洗。说着“用旅店的东西不就好了的”南城免不了被拍上一扇子，所以说这群“上流名门”娇惯出的家伙就是麻烦。

总之因为不想被知道也不想解释为什么自己会和南城住在同一个房间的樱屋敷“被迫”接受和他共用床铺的事情，但显然早上起来的樱屋敷脸色不好不只是因为起床气和依稀可见的黑眼圈。

——所以说他修学旅行的时候才极度抗拒和南城邻铺。这该死的肌肉男睡熟了跟八爪鱼一样乱缠的臭毛病从小到大就没变过，本来就很招人嫌了，一想到成年之后他以“乔”的身份左拥右抱，再联系上睡觉的时候有抱住什么的习惯，樱屋敷就头皮发麻。

果然昨天晚上就该把他直接踢下去。

都怪那家伙一身肌肉又笨又重。

“筋肉狗熊。”从烘干机里取出衣物的樱屋敷低骂道，凶恶的气息让无辜的路人都打了寒颤。樱屋敷忽然在想那家伙是故意长成让他不爽的模样的吧——

南城打了个喷嚏。洗漱中他看了看胸口的刺青，有些走神地想着樱屋敷细瘦的肩膀。亏得经常进行那么激烈的运动他还是那副细瘦的模样，除了长得高一些樱屋敷和喜屋武他们不是没什么区别吗？

男人还是要有肌肉啊。南城对自己锻炼出的躯体还是很自得的，从外表便能体现出的力量也是他在赛道上重要的武器，这可是货真价实扎根在身体中的能力，和要依赖电量的AI可不同。

他倒是挺期待樱屋敷踩着普通的滑板在高速转弯时摔跤的样子的。过度依赖AI计算而削弱了主观判断和身体本能，迟早要吃苦头的。

正想着开门声响起来，樱屋敷拎着口袋走进屋子。

“你的放在这里了。”

“啊，谢谢。”南城探出头把口袋拿进去，“等下你有什么打算？直接回去吗，还是先去吃个早饭？”

外面没有回应，南城套上外衣走出盥洗室，樱屋敷正从衣领下拢起长发，在他整理着装的时候南城便靠在一旁悠哉地等待。樱屋敷以和服作为常服，单就衣着姿态来说，那般身姿还是算得上赏心悦目的。

“回去吗，还是先去吃个饭？”

“啊……”

樱屋敷不甚耐烦地叹着气。因为睡眠质量太差，他现在不只是脸色很差，心情也很差。而直到将他拿手的餐点摆到樱屋敷面前，南城也没有获得那糟糕神态是因为自己的自觉。

“早！南城先生！”喜屋武和驰河刚好过来，“早上路过的时候没有开门，我还以为今天南城先生休息呢。啊，樱屋敷先生也在吗？早啊。”

“早。要吃点什么吗？”

“那——拉面？”“喂小子，我这里是意大利餐厅——你是在找茬吗？”

“哈哈，那我要和樱屋敷先生一样的！”“我也。”

“好嘞。等下。”

“……那‘S’的事情之后会变成什么样？”

“小孩子就不用担心那些事情了，你们只要考虑站在赛道上的时候该怎么做就可以了。”

出来时樱屋敷已经放下了餐具，听起来年轻人已经知道了“S”的事情。

“南城先生也已经知道了吗？”喜屋武问道。

“啊，”南城放下两人份的餐点，走出柜台坐到樱屋敷的另一侧，“这也是难免的事情。倒不如说能够平安无事地进行到现在才是令人意外的。”

“如果之后不能再进行下去要怎么办，‘S’最后会被取缔吗？”

“谁知道呢。毕竟也有像‘爱抱梦’那样的人在，总会有办法的吧。”南城也准备了自己的食物，他本来是想等樱屋敷走了之后再在空闲的时候吃的，但看来也没有那样的闲余留给他，“没什么，就算‘S’没有了还可以有‘M’嘛，如果能换一条赛道的话，那样的新鲜感不是也不错吗？”

“但那样的话‘S’就不是‘S’了啊。果然气氛什么的还是会变吧。”

“为什么？”南城对喜屋武的担忧不甚理解，“反正都还是一样的比赛一样的人，非要说的话——啊，能趁这个机会换个代号好像也不坏？历和兰加都是直接用自己的名字吧，兰加的话，要不要趁机改成‘Snow’？”

“雪？但这里没有雪吧，而且滑行的是滑板。”

“和那种东西没关系了，是兰加本人的代号啊。”

“和‘Joe’一样的那种吗？‘Snow’啊，听起来不错呢，兰加！那我呢？我要用什么名字得好？”

“‘历’。”“那不是和现在一样吗？”

“‘历’就是‘历’吧，还需要其他的什么吗？”

“那是本名啊，代号就是要和本名不一样的吧，‘Shadow’、‘Cherry’——说起来樱屋敷先生的代号本来是‘Cherry blossing’——”

“‘Cherry blossom’。”

“是樱花呢。”“因为是‘樱’屋敷吗？”

“那还真是很长的名字啊。”“所以大家都叫他‘Cherry’了。”

“就是，”南城心情不错的样子，大大咧咧地把手臂搭在了樱屋敷的肩膀上，向喜屋武他们笑道，“直接叫‘Sakura’不就好了，反正都是‘樱’的意思。本来的名字就已经很长了，嘛，大概就是有人喜欢那种很长的名字吧。”

“哦——是呢，不像你，”樱屋敷转向南城，脸色沉得像是戴上了鬼面，“名字和脑筋都那么‘短’。反正不用那么简短的单音节你芝麻大的脑子就无法反应得过来吧？”

“喂，我说你才是吧，名字和反射弧都那么‘长’，不用那么长的名字就不足以反应得过来是叫你。”

“嗯？你们在说什么？”

“没什么。”

他们异口同声地说道，樱屋敷一瞬又黑了脸。“别学我说话！”

“怎么，日语是你的特权吗？”

“啊说的是呢，以后你就用意大利语说话怎么样，你这个虚假的意大利厨师。”

“虚假？你在质疑我的正宗意大利菜吗？给我向所有追求味道的意大利厨师道歉啊喂！”

“啊，兰加，他们又在说悄悄话了。”没被理睬的喜屋武向驰河说道。

“关系真是好呢。”

“谁和这种家伙关系好。”“和这种家伙认识简直是人生之耻。”

“总之代号和‘S’的事情再说了，‘Cherry bless——’”

“‘blossom’！老实地说‘Cherry’就够了吧。”

“‘Cherry blossom’前辈，之前说的训练的事情，什么时候有时间呢？”

“啊……”樱屋敷扶额，他现在想和智商在同一水平区间的人交流来缓解被拉低到基准线以下的不适感，“今天我已经很累了，之后再说吧。”

“哼——”南城意味深长地哼着声，“要走了？”

“谁要呆在这种多待一分钟都令人难受的地方。”

“亏我特意照顾你这个嘴挑的家伙做了早饭？”

“那是意大利的历史传承下来的食谱和品行高尚的供货商提供的优质食材创造出的味道，被你这种家伙得到这样的恩惠可真是暴殄天物。”

“啊是夸赞呢老老实实地说‘您供给的食物非常美味十分感谢’如何？说起来‘多谢款待’呢？还有给我小费啊！”

“你没听说过‘顾客是上帝’这句话吗？你就是这么对待进店用餐的顾客的吗？小费可是作为优质服务的回报的，就凭你？”

“你这家伙，把我灌注在食物里的心意还回来啊白眼豺狼！”

“那种东西早就吐出去了，给我向被那种东西浪费的食材道歉，白痴猿人！”

樱屋敷甩头离开，迎客铃叮叮当当地清越响着。南城不明所以地走回来收走樱屋敷的餐盘，看见莫名显得刻意地留在盘中心的辣椒，突然明白了之前感觉到一点点违和感的理由。

“啊可恶的家伙。”

“南城先生？”

“嗯？”一口气闷到肚子里，转向年轻人时南城还是平时模样，“怎么了？”

“你和樱屋敷先生在吵架吗？”

“哈哈，怎么会呢。”南城拿起餐盘走向后厨，一边笑道，“你们可不要学他像个幼稚园小孩子一样挑食啊，餐点要好好地吃干净。”

“……为什么？”驰河盛起一块青椒，“这就是南城先生的‘心意’吗？”

“才不是啊！”

“嗨~‘Cherry blossom’。”

“你把脑子丢在不可燃垃圾堆里了吗，‘六块肌肉’。”

“喂喂，要说就好好地说好吗？”“S”场地引诱激情的灯光打在乔露出的躯体上，蓝色的太阳被映得彷如披着入夜前最后的霞光，“来——‘最速的六块腹肌’。”

乔一个音节一个音节地清晰发音，像是教导牙牙学语的孩童。整装的樱冷眼瞥来，不予理睬地将注意力转向赛道。

“今天是谁的比赛？”

“没什么看头。”单从观众喊叫的势头便知道今晚比赛的档次。樱看着屏幕上的两人，默默想着已经是老面孔的成员反而没新人的“Snow”人气高，也真是令人残念。

“没看到兰加他们啊。”乔张望一圈，有只孤零零的小猫探出头看了看，退回人群里，“喂，樱，要不要和我来一局？”

“赌什么？”

“啊。”乔想了想，“‘夜晚的支配权’什么样？”

“……哦？”单从那双眼睛便能看出他的火大，但樱利落地应下来，更是趾高气昂地威胁道，“比就比，你不要后悔。我会期待明天新闻头版上的‘街道惊现出跑大猩猩’的。”

“你还真是老样子的没趣啊。”乔挤挤眉头对樱的“趣味”表示嫌弃，不过作为晚上的娱乐节目，打赌什么的都是后话，和这家伙的对局才是重头戏。

不出所料的，两人现身赛道开端时场上一瞬沸腾了，女性的惊叫欢呼声格外突出。乔扬起手回应，让其中一部分声音骤然拔高了几度，樱只是环着手默不作声，滑板的紫色线条在闪烁，他和他的卡拉都已经做好准备。

倒计时的声音响起后两人一同冲入赛道。风——或者说身边的空气刺痛脸颊，樱往旁边看了眼，某种意义上来讲坦胸露乳的乔也是个变态啊。极速的滑行带来对胸膛的压迫，让本就亢奋的精神更进一步的兴奋。肉眼不可见的各项体征指数都上升到濒临危险的区域，但这种程度的刺激也早已经被身体习惯且接纳，为此而惶恐的记忆都模糊不清，无从怀念。

“喂，你在小瞧我吗？”

乔的声音隔着风传来，樱回过神。

“卡拉，下一个弯道还有多远？”

“樱！”樱毫无回应地将他甩在后面，乔有些意外，然后很快压低重心加速追上去，“你认真的吗？我可没有想要白捡个胜局！”

“白日梦也要分时候，卡拉，告诉这个蠢货他的胜率是多少？”

“根据目前的赛况和和过去胜负比率推算，南城先生此次比赛的胜率为49.73%。”

“听到了吗？变态？”

“那不就是一半一半而已吗，这种程度连胶着都算不上吧？不过你就像这样继续下去对我来说也没有关系，反正赢的人会是我！”

他们正进到下一个弯道，樱及时作出了反应，但乔用夸张又大胆地动作冲到了他的前面。

“你能得意的也只有这一会儿了。”

他确实有些走神，但接下来他会认真起来。樱的关注者透过屏幕看见气场明显改变的樱的姿态而欢呼起来，显然他的不在状态从一开始就被一直注视他们的人察觉了。

和他相对的，乔的前半程可以说是辜负了关注者的预期的，按理说樱这样心不在焉，乔应当早就把他远远甩在后面，但看来前半程的乔只是耐心地跟随在一旁等樱进入状态。显然他们在中途进行了一些交谈，就像平时一样，虽然不知详情，看起来能让赛道中的两人和赛道之外的人们因为决斗而感到兴奋的成分的阀门已经被打开了，乔开始展现他“最速”的实力和魅力，樱的身姿也似乎将要成为再次于赛道中绽放的一株樱花。

终于激烈的对局吸引更多的关注，虽然在弯道处乔冲到了前面，樱很快赶追上来，现在两人又是并肩的状态，只是意外地隔着不近不远的距离，没有如人所愿地开始你推我挤的争执。

“乔！樱！再认真点！再平局的话可就太让人看不下去了啊！”

不知道哪个多事的家伙在他们进入工厂的时候喊了一声。

“要你多嘴！”（樱）

“什么平局，赢得肯定是我好吗！”（南城）

话虽这么说，能留给他们拉开距离的空间不多了。在有限的空间和距离中，他/这个家伙会怎样做——

“等着你哦，‘薰’。”

耳边忽然传来乔压低声音后的话语，和平时不同的音色让樱耳根都在发痒。走神的时候他们恰好在台阶上，虽然及时回身，樱的控制还是晚了一瞬。滑板前端不稳，卡拉也察觉到而扇动灯光作出危险的警示，而乔在这时忽然在他滑板前端踩了一脚将之稳定，在樱感到惊讶时，乔以夸耀的姿态踩板旋转，从台阶处飞跃出去，划出一道漂亮的弧线冲向终点处。

“今晚的胜者是——‘最速的六块腹肌’——乔！”

“你看，”乔抱着滑板扬手回应欢呼声，向停在一旁与他相差无几抵达终点的樱低声笑道，“太过依赖AI可是会吃苦头的。”

“再做出那种事情——”然而樱像是完全没听到一样，只是黑着脸狠瞪他一眼，“你别想活着走出‘S’。”

“——啊？什么？”

显然今天的樱不只是不在状态，心情也很差。他把乔甩在身后兀自乘上滑板离开，阑珊灯色不足以照亮他的身影。乔在接受过庆祝的欢呼后放下滑板追了出去，角落处樱正脱下蒙面，高束的长发随他动作扬起，饱吸着他升高的体温的蒙布被收起，滑向他的乔在旁边停下，错觉一般嗅见温好的樱酒的味道。

“你今天是怎么了，薰？”

“都说了不要那么叫我吧。”樱回眸嗔视，冷不防乔伸出手摸上他额头，让他愣了一下向后退步，“你干什么？”

“发生了什么事吗？”

“没有。”樱看来准备离开了，“离我远点，肌肉脑大猩猩。”

这因为他一句话气不打一处来的感觉乔也是司空见惯了。

“你个樱桃田鸡——反正今天是我赢了，你愿赌服输，不要违约！”

“哈。”

樱再次踩上滑板，黑着脸的颜色直教人觉得浪费了那张脸。

“要不要跟你拉钩钩吞千针啊，小虎次郎？”

“你！”

“乔！啊，南城先生！”

喜屋武欢天喜地地跳进店里，被南城瞪了一眼后改了口凑上来。

“听说你昨天晚上和樱决斗了？”

“啊。”南城淡然地应着声，突然用很得意的姿态wink说道，“是我赢了。”

“乔——南城先生竟然赢了樱吗？”驰河晚一步走进店里，看来是和喜屋武一起来的，一同的还有那只傲气的小猫。

“什么叫竟然，不要忘了，我可是‘S’的‘最速’。”

“‘最速’的只有‘腹肌’吧。”知念也坐过来，伸出的准备接取的菜单的手因为乔的收手而落空，让少年一瞬恼到青筋暴起，“喂，大叔！”

“嗯？”南城若无其事地把餐单交给驰河，喜屋武凑上去和他一起看着，随后变成了菜单放在喜屋武面前，知念和驰河一起凑上去看，“总之决斗是我赢了。”

“这个是什么？”“哼，连这个都不知道吗？”“你吃过吗？”“没有。”“那你说什么。”“光是看看就知道了吧！”

喜屋武和知念一来一回地斗嘴，南城淡淡笑着，等他们做好决定。

“那这个吧。”“我要这个好了。”“我要一份这个。”

“请用。”

南城乘上餐点时三人正在聊天。准备用餐时三人暂时停下来，然后驰河看了看面前的菜式，一本正经地盛起块青椒问向知念。

“你知道这是什么吗？”

“哈？不就是青椒吗。”

“不是。”驰河把青椒放到盘子边缘，“是南城先生的‘心意’。”

“……啊？”

在知念感到莫名其妙的时候，喜屋武已经捂着肚子笑得前仰后合。

“我说，你们啊。”南城无奈地看着他们，叹了口气，“不要浪费食物！就算只是一粒盐都是厨师的心意，这可不是开玩笑的哦？”

“是的，很抱歉，南城先生。”

驰河乖乖地低下头道歉，旁边知念把盘中的青椒一个一个挑到喜屋武的盘子里。

“实也，你干什么？”“给你。‘心意’。”

“……哈哈哈哈！”

“小子！太失礼了！”

聊天中南城得知喜屋武他们昨晚因为临时的工作耽误了时间，没能赶得及去“S”。

“啊，好想去看啊，难得是‘乔’和‘樱’的对决。”

“嘛，虽然前半程不怎么样，后面还算看得过去。”

“说起来实也昨天去了的，怎么样，有趣吗？”

“啊——”方才还一副纯真可爱模样的少年转眼变了罗刹般的脸，“完全不有趣。”

“为什么，怎么了？”

“因为‘樱’完全不在状态啊，‘乔’也是，那样也算对决吗，‘乔’？”

被指摘质问的南城摊开手。“就算你这么说。”

“‘樱’状态不好？发生了什么事吗，‘乔’？”

“不知道。还有叫我‘南城先生’。”南城摇摇头，“不过不用担心了，反正过两天就会恢复精神的。”

“但是对决的话，是有赌约的吧。‘樱’在这样的情况下输给了‘乔’？这样没关系吗？”

“这就不需要你操心了。”

“所以‘乔’和‘樱’赌了什么？”驰河忽然开口问道，将他们的兴趣和话题方向都转了过去。

“没什么，是些无聊的东西。还有叫我‘南城先生’。”

“那么轻慢地对待决斗，输了才不可惜。大叔，这次就站在你这边好了。”

“喂，叫我‘南城先生’！”

不过再被提及了这回事，南城也确实有些在意。年轻人离开后他拨通了樱屋敷的电话，不出所料地跳转到语音信箱。反正留言在被听到之前就会删掉，南城看了看时间，今天晚上准备早些关门。

“主人，您有客人到访。”

会面的间隙卡拉已经告知了他，所以回到住处发现南城靠在门口等待时，樱屋敷并不意外。

“卡拉，报警。”

“别听他的。”

“南城先生，根据设置，我只听从主人的指示。”

倒也不至于。

南城跟着樱屋敷进了屋子，樱屋敷摘掉了手环，卡拉转移到客厅桌面上的仪器显示，并打开了照明。

樱屋敷径直走向了浴室，被冷落的南城倒也并不在意地在客厅站了站，然后转向厨房。樱屋敷的厨房也被高度电子化，而冰箱里不出意料地什么都没有。想见樱屋敷身上的饮食气味，外出又返回的南城只是带来了口感清爽的点心。

“这是什么？”

“试作品。第一次试吃就便宜你了。”

“试作品你也好意思拿到我这里？”嘴上虽然这么说，换上浴衣的樱屋敷还是将之拿起，用餐叉舀取小块放进嘴里。身为厨师的南城对优雅进餐的姿态向来是不反感的，多亏于此，进餐中的樱屋敷比平时看起来顺眼得多。

“今天‘Snow’他们去我店里了。”

“哦，是吗。”

“昨天晚上似乎是因为有加急的工作才没有去。没让他们看到我赢了你的场面真是太遗憾了。”

樱屋敷不屑地哼声，浴衣下依稀露出脚踝。

“不过是千万分之一的几率刚好被你遇上了而已。下次赢的肯定是我。”

“啊——会怎么样呢。”南城显然是小瞧他的态度，不过樱屋敷难得沉静地没有怼上他一句。

“所以你有什么事吗，没有的话赶紧回去，我要休息了。”

“卡拉，樱屋敷最近遇上什么糟糕的事了吗？”

“卡拉，休眠状态。”

“喂。”“不要搞错了，卡拉是我的AI。”

“你以为谁都和你一样是重症机器宅？”

“机器白痴是不会懂得AI的价值的。安心吧，我从来都不对你抱有任何期待。”

“啊——”南城稍许烦躁地扫扫头，樱屋敷在固执这一方面的能力完全不亚于他的找茬，“我说你啊，连十岁小孩都看出来你状态不对，都是成年人了，还叫小孩子担心吗？”

“哈？小孩子就去做小孩子该做的事，叼着奶瓶看子供向动画。”

“你就庆幸那只小猫不在这儿吧，不过就算这话他没听到，下回见面他也肯定要骂你一通。”

樱屋敷想了想，似乎明白了自己的误解。“实也吗，怎么？”

“没什么——”南城靠在沙发上，一副无所谓的模样，“真是开心啊，被年轻人庆祝胜利的感觉真不错，真该录下来让你听一听。”

“谁要听那种东西，蠢货。”

“不听就不听，幼稚园。”南城起身伸了个懒腰，脱掉外套搭在一旁，“算了，反正我也不是来跟你计较这个的——你明天有时间吧？”

樱屋敷沉默了一下。“有。”

“那就好。”南城抚着后颈侧过头，沉吟一声，“浴室借我用一下——先说好，你要是乱调水温，我就把你做成杂菜汤。”

“卡拉，把温度设置成373.13开尔文。”

“你这家伙是要烫死我吗！”

南城心有余悸地看了眼桌面。希望卡拉真的在休眠状态，不然不只是明天，他之后都可以富有时间了。

南城使用浴室中的香波，细腻的感触和淡雅的香气都透着令人愉快的高级感。流水将泡沫冲落到他脚下，它追随水流滑走。南城走进浴缸，热水浸没到胸口，他仰靠着任由思绪飘远，直到提示音响起。

“啊……真是的。”

智能虽然也不坏，这不是难免有些扫兴吗。

南城别着浴巾走出浴室，樱屋敷还是和之前一样姿态端庄地坐在沙发上查看手中的平板电脑。

“还在处理工作上的事吗？”

南城坐到他旁边搭上手臂探过头来，压陷的沙发惊扰樱屋敷的沉静，他瞥来一眼，从还浮着热度的胸膛肩膀错开目光，不予理睬。

“啊——都这个时间了，工作的事情放到明天再做不就好了。”

南城抱怨着，在樱屋敷准备反驳时，搭在他肩膀的手滑落到腰间。樱屋敷猝不及防地被他带转过身，南城凑上前的时候在他腿上捞了一把，忽然间他便被迫正面朝向这个男人——以令人十分不适的跨坐姿态。

“我说你！”

浴衣的下摆不似和服那样收拢得紧，因为姿态而撑开的衣物下他的双腿半遮半掩。南城也不客气地伸出手从他腿弯抚去臀部，仰起头越过樱屋敷还紧紧抓着的平板笑道：“稍微休息一下如何，樱屋敷先生。现在的话还可以提供特殊服务哦。”

视野被遮住，樱屋敷手中的平板落平搭在南城头顶。南城感到他试图起身，不过只是稍微在他腿弯拉一把，樱屋敷就再次坐下来。老实说，要是这还能让樱屋敷跑了，他这一身肌肉会哭出来的。

“你发情期吗，大猩猩。”

“有什么不对吗？”他可是身强体壮六块腹肌的成年男人，性欲低下才是需要被担心的事情，“你才是，满脑子想着机器，这样下去可是会退化的，到时候硬不起来不要说我没提醒过你。”

“哈？你说谁硬不起来啊——话说这种事情和你才没有关系吧！”

“这个嘛，”南城捧在他大腿的手故意暧昧地抚揉，手掌清晰地传来樱屋敷的颤栗，“只有我感到痛快的话，薰不是很可怜吗。”

“果然刚才就该让卡拉把水温升到373开尔文，看你变成红烧猩猩更能让我感到痛快。”

“啊啊，既然你这么说的话就随便你好了，就算之后求我我也不会帮忙的。”

“谁要‘求你’什么的，再说我一开始也没有叫你来吧，给我回去啊！”

“诶——不行呢。难得来一次，”南城的手从衣服下捧去他腰间，稍地用力，樱屋敷便伏身贴上他赤裸的胸膛，“没有得到足够的款待，我可不会善罢甘休。”

樱屋敷抓在他身后的沙发撑起身，灯光从身后打落在樱色的发上，模糊着面容的颜色。

“混蛋虎次郎。”

熄屏的平板电脑孤零地躺在沙发边缘，长时间未被触发的声感系统作出反馈，客厅的灯悉数黯淡。

“我说你，压到我头发了！”

“啊，不要压到我腿上，重死了。”

“你就不能轻点，你当我是饭团吗！”

从头到尾樱屋敷嘴上就没安分过，心情正好的南城耐着性子忍了半天，额头上还是免不了暴起青筋。

“你怎么事儿这么多啊！这种时候消停一会儿不行吗！”

“你才是吧，你做料理的时候也这么粗枝大叶吗？”

南城似乎听到自己磨牙的声音，他作为报复地将手指更用力地向深处探去搅弄，然后抽出捣弄，樱屋敷低呼一声捂住嘴，瞥见南城得逞的讨嫌神情，才想要说些什么，又因他手掌和指节的动作埋下头。

“磨磨蹭蹭的，我看硬不起来的是你吧。”

“啊？你说什么？”南城装作听不到，贴上耳朵去，“每次一进去就嫌我前戏不做足的的是谁来着？啊！‘Mr. Cherry’！”

“不然呢！被上的又不是你，很疼的好吗！”

虽说怎么听这家伙都是在找他吵架，但这话从樱屋敷口中说出来只是让南城脑袋和下身都在发胀。南城神色的变化自然也落在樱屋敷眼里，说实话脑袋和脸上都跟火烧一样有着灼痛的错觉，但怎样都不能接受和南城相对时自己落在下风这件事的樱屋敷每次都还是硬着头皮，对自己情急下说出的一些“难以入耳”的话如若不觉。

“有意见的话你做下面的啊。为什么我一定要被你这种家伙——唔。等——”

“都因为忍耐到这种程度了，你倒是少抱怨几句啊。”

“唔——”

樱屋敷捂着嘴埋头进床铺，左手紧紧抓住床单，揉作一片凌乱。因为种种原因他和南城做爱的频率大概低于大数据下一般交往中恋人的基准线，以至于花了数个小时习惯了交合的感觉隔上半个月也就不知道丢到哪里去了。南城虎次郎这个男人真不知道是不是受了名字的引导，从上到下都是货真价实的强健，仅仅是手指可没有办法做到与“那个东西”等价。

手指不足以撑开的、不足以触及的，都被现在进入到身体的东西取得。下腹被那样炽热、富有肉感又硬挺的东西充斥着，从他的意识感知中凸显着存在感，现在在他脑中纠缠一团的也分不清是痛楚、羞耻、还是只要和这个男人搭上边就停不下来的恼火感。

“嘶，薰，没事吧？”

果然有些勉强。穴肉紧紧拥着性器，南城倒吸口凉气。要说难受的话，可不只是樱屋敷一个人啊。但是即便是能够理解的关切，不知道什么时候就深深扎根的冤家情结还是不可控地冒出头捣乱。

“怎么，不过这么点时间就敏感到不敢动了吗？”樱屋敷用忍耐着打颤的手摘掉眼镜珍惜地合起放到远些的地方，“给我在十秒内搞定然后滚出去。”

“薰，”下颌被宽大的手掌扣住，樱屋敷被南城掰过脸，映入眼中的是出乎意料的难看的脸色，“果然还是让你闭嘴好一点。”

南城抬起他的腿把樱屋敷翻侧过身，用身体将他压制住，扣住他的手腕，俯首吻上去。樱屋敷试图挣扎，但成年男性的身体像这样压上来本就不易抗拒，加上南城下身的动作，只一下似乎就抽空他的力气。

樱屋敷抗拒接吻这件事，对南城来说还是很令人受打击的事情。和吻技经验之类的没有关系，这个第一反应只会依靠AI的计算来编排浪漫的家伙不知道是有意无意地排斥了人类基于本能而生的索吻欲望。这让南城有时候搞不懂他，但就算是说成“看心情”，樱屋敷的反应还是十足令人费解。南城还是很期待能看到他像个普通人一样露出普通的意乱情迷的模样的，而实际上樱屋敷的模样让他怀疑这家伙是不是研究AI的时候顺便把自己也改造了一下。

南城不打算放过他，因为性器进出而走神时南城撬开他的嘴，还得防着被咬一口。但是显然只是这样无法让樱屋敷服软，胡乱抓挠了几番后樱屋敷的手摸到南城胸口，想也没想地揪着他乳尖狠狠拧下去。

“薰！”

南城一瞬被疼得发懵，弹起身放开了樱屋敷。樱屋敷深呼吸着喘息，然后抬着手臂掩在唇前，瞥过他一眼后唔哝。

“活该。”

——这算什么？南城受到打击。但是抗拒接吻却不反对做爱吗？

“薰，我说你，你是性交控吗？”

“……哈？你在说什么蠢话？”

“啊，糟了，”南城坐起身，一副被欺骗的模样，“感觉被利用了。”

“你在想什么乱七八糟的？”樱屋敷倒也不是没有下手狠了一点的自觉，但是南城的样子可不只是那种程度，“我只是拧了下你胸口而已，连脑子都坏掉了吗？”

樱屋敷认真的脸色让他的话听起来更加嘲讽。南城往下看去，抓在樱屋敷脚踝让他仰面正对向自己。

“说起来昨天赌的是‘夜晚的支配权’吧。”

“……怎么……”

“薰，”南城一下变成那副兴致勃勃的样子，让樱屋敷不觉转开了眼，“今天你来做吧。”

南城靠坐在床头，身上跨坐着樱屋敷。他们已经这样僵持了一小会儿，樱屋敷低着头，向后靠去的话，腰胯会抵上南城的腿。

“薰，”虽然面前这副身体很赏心悦目，像这样一动不动的话也没有意义了，“动一动？”

南城枕着手臂一副等待享受的模样，让樱屋敷格外火大。

“怎么，不会的话，要不要我教你？”

“擅自得意什么。”樱色的长发散乱着垂在胸口，樱屋敷微低着头。僵持了半天，之前的热度和湿度都退去了，还能有比这更微妙的状况吗？像是他要为此而特意取悦南城一样，不论如何，樱屋敷就是有些不爽。

“这可是薰想怎么做就在怎么做的机会，”南城伸出手捧在他腰间，揉捏在腰侧，将他捧近亲吻在胸口，“那——来教教我吗？怎么做薰才会感到舒服……之类的。”

坐在他身上的樱屋敷清楚他的蠢蠢欲动，也可以想见就算在这里僵直到失去兴致，之后的空洞感只会让事情变得更加失控。

但是……

樱屋敷僵硬地坐在他的性器上。

动不了。说实话腰和腿都感觉没有力气，虽然现在已经感觉有些麻木了，被最初的动作弄得双腿发软后，松懈了的他并没有从那样的状态中恢复过来。

“薰？”

“‘薰’、‘薰’的……吵死了。”

南城落下的手托在他手掌下。樱屋敷本能地抓住他，借着那力气抬起身体。

樱屋敷又僵在那里。脑袋里的感觉，大概和机器短路时没什么区别吧。

在南城托扶下，樱屋敷的身体起伏着。他的手抓上南城的手臂，南城捧在他腰间，曲起腿让他再度靠近。

低低的喘息声环绕在耳边，南城在稍后才察觉樱屋敷格外安静。他察觉到什么，拉住樱屋敷，伸出手拨开将那颜色遮掩住的长发，一片浮红中满是羞恼怨怒的迷离神情一瞬将他击穿。

“薰……”

南城的声音有些奇怪。樱屋敷从恍惚中回神看去，映入眼中如同年少懵懂时的神色叫他一时惊讶得忘记揶揄。

“虎次郎！”

“薰……”

在这种时候被压倒可不是件有趣的事。南泉一副在温泉里泡晕了头的模样，这让樱屋敷忽然感到了极为强烈的不详。

“你这个野兽——”

南城的重量压上来，连胸膛都被挤压得有些难受。贯入深处的动作似乎在冲撞保存意识的屏障，南城的身体烫得灼人，那阵热度将他蒸得难以呼吸。

“虎次郎！乔！”

但南城显然没有真的失去理性，他在樱屋敷背后留下吻痕，这是个讨巧的做法，因为醒来之后没有在镜子里注意到的话，樱屋敷就不会因为他在自己身上留下痕迹而吵闹个不停。他也没忘记樱屋敷之前的嘴硬，在樱屋敷想要抚慰自己的下身时他刻意将樱屋敷的双手拉到身后。而他的举动在惹恼樱屋敷，不论如何男性性欲的体征表现之一是性器的反应，身后给予的刺激毕竟和直接抚慰性器不同，难耐的感觉使樱屋敷渐渐烦躁，即便如此也会因为身后的捣弄而射出来更令人恼火。

“混蛋猩猩！别只顾着你自己啊！”

被翻过身时樱屋敷挥手砸在南城胸口，恼火地喊了一声，南城按下他的手，在他身下捧了一把。

“和我接吻的话就帮你。”

“你能不能不要那么孩子气？”

“哎，薰……”

南城再次亲吻他，樱屋敷安分许多，看来他也没有太多余力做些其他的事情。回怼他这件事总是让南城乐此不疲的，但是至少偶尔的，只是普通地温存有什么不好呢？

樱屋敷的作息某种意义上和老婆婆差不多。因为被听到的话似乎会遭受暴打所以这样的事情要悄悄地说，但总之——

樱屋敷是个睡眠质量很差的青年人。

知道这件事的人不多，知道的甚至不是人。在卡拉的歌曲库中收藏了不少轻缓的音乐——直白一点地说，是摇篮曲。樱屋敷需要音乐来助眠，即便这样也时常会睡不好，而这可能会直观地影响到他白天的状态。

好……热……

在耳边瘙痒的呼吸和纠缠身体的热度让樱屋敷很早就醒过来，他睁开眼缓了缓，脸色难免有些难看。虽然说和这家伙睡在一起的话早上十有八九会是这个样子，睡得十分香甜的南城的模样看起来一如既往地欠打。

但一般这种时候樱屋敷会选择一动不动地装睡。理由嘛，很简单。

“薰——”

睡得正香的南城抱着他一度纠缠，这个在旅店姑且还会至少穿条内裤的家伙现在肆无忌惮地将那精神的东西贴在他的身上。他们已经在床上打了一晚上了，樱屋敷不是很想在早上再来一波。特别是在这死沉的家伙压着他，使他即便醒来也无法抽身的时候。

南城睡得正香，嗅觉和味觉都相对敏锐的他在香甜气息中惬意地熟睡。虽然平素保持着良好的作息，南城远比樱屋敷懂得享受成年人的生活。或许樱屋敷能从紧绷神经的状态下得到休息，一定程度上也是因为受到了南城的影响。

——至于为什么樱屋敷会受到南城的影响？

是禁止事项。

迎客铃响动着，进门的不出意料是抱着滑板的少年。

“今天好晚啊，乔！”喜屋武再次确认时间，坐到吧台前，“诶，乔，你怎么看起来有点……”

在喜屋武斟酌感到的违和感究竟是什么时，南城伸出手，摇着手指制止了正要开口的驰河。

“吃点什么？”

进到后厨的南城顺手拿过一旁的冰袋抚在脸上。不过承蒙款待吃到了丰盛的早餐，这点小事他到也不会和樱屋敷计较。樱屋敷今天大概能睡个好觉，南城捉摸着时间，准备晚上去看望一下休息日的樱屋敷先生。

喜屋武和驰河似乎准备去看知念的练习表演。谈论技巧时难免提及“S”那令人不太愉快的传说。

“虽然——”喜屋武神色复杂，欲言又止，“什么时候我也能像他们那样呢？”

“晚一点的时候去练习吗？”

“是呢，去吧。乔呢？还有樱，说起来这两天没有见到他，没事吧？”

“啊——没事哦。”南城露出令年轻人本能地感到“不适”的成年人的微笑，“安心吧，只是有些心情不好而已。晚点我会去代你们慰问他的。”

“那样就好……”喜屋武和驰河相视一眼。他们应该怀疑南城的话吗？但是也没有怀疑的理由吧。南城和樱屋敷都是成年人了，应该也不需要还是学生的他们过多操心。

“对了，历，能帮我个忙吗？”南城忽然想到什么，“我也想要再练习滑行。”

“诶？我是没关系。”喜屋武愣了愣，“但是乔？我？为什么？”

“啊——”南城笑笑，“也不是太好拜托别人啊。”

于是几天后，来店里找喜屋武的驰河睁大了眼。

“历，你没事吧？”

像是忽然间经历了生活的摧残，被现实按在地上狠狠地碾压了，喜屋武趴在吧台上一副灵魂出窍生无可恋的模样。

“兰加！”

喜屋武张开手臂向驰河寻求安慰，驰河护住喜屋武，向南城投去怀疑的目光。

“喂喂，我可没有做什么过分的事情。”南城顿了顿，“没有那么过分吧。”

“我不会再相信南城先生了。”喜屋武唔哝着露出只眼心有余悸地望着他，“太可怕了。南城先生，可怕。”

驰河默默拿出手机，一副最后通牒模样地向南城问道：“南城先生，你做了什么？”

南城哭笑不得。

“所以说没有做出格的事情啊！”

离开的驰河和喜屋武的身影像是老婆婆和受了委屈哭丧着脸的小孩子。少年间的关系有数种表现方式，南城笑着摆手，在门关上后清理餐具和台面。

果然大家都是好孩子啊，虽然十分嫌弃并且不情愿的样子，喜屋武还是蒙着巨大的心理阴影协助他完成了练习。实际上南城的练习都是成功的，并没有让喜屋武受到伤害，但毕竟是有一定危险性的，就算有充足的经验和技术，不进行练习的话，就无法掌控变数，特别是在对方可能会极度不配合的情况下。

“乔比看起来大胆得多啊。”休息的时候喜屋武说道，看着他的目光满含着意外，“虽然是这副模样，我以为乔是更稳重的大人。”

“那有什么冲突吗？”谈话的时候南城还踩在滑板上，滑上坡道漂亮的起跃旋转，稳稳地停在喜屋武面前，“毕竟是滑板，这项运动本身就是大胆的，不是吗？想想最初练习豚跳的时候，即便要忍受身体和滑板脱离掌控的不安，也要从地面跃起——”

“果然是很激动的啊。”

“是啊。”南城重新开始他的滑行，做出那些如今看来基础简单，但在最初可能要花上很久的时间、摔上无数次才能成功的动作，“首先是大胆地去做。即便明知会遍体鳞伤，身体会本能地畏惧碰撞跌倒，这份热爱和激情也不会因此而屈服。在那之后才会让滑板成为你的滑板，而不是一块长了轮子的板子。然后，站在赛道上，带着决斗的想法冲刺时，就越发觉得这果然让人兴奋得无法放手啊。”

“真好。”喜屋武目光些许黯淡。他也许想起了一些不太愉快的事情，但是那些沉重的回忆也是他们需要承担的一部分。

“年轻人就是要享受青春。”南城拍在喜屋武头上揉一揉，明朗地笑道，“我会期待‘S’赛道旁的欢呼声中出现你的名字的。”

“真是青春啊。”

身为厨师的南城低声感慨道。他看了眼放在旁边的滑板，上面属于他的花纹似乎在诱惑他乘上。

欢呼声中，乔和樱再次并肩站在起跑线上。樱看起来已经恢复了状态，一副要扳回一局的气场。乔还是老样子张扬地秀出结实的躯体，绅士地摆手回应粉丝的欢呼。

“你看，果然是我的粉丝更多。”

“只不过是我的粉丝更淑女而已。”

“所以今天赌什么，‘Cherry Blossom’？”

“我会赢的，乔。我会期待你成为第一个穿过赛道的大猩猩。”

乔难得没有怼上一句。樱感到奇怪地看了他一眼，乔只是笑着，然后注视前方的赛道。

倒计时结束，两人一同冲了出去。两人在起步很快的基础上进一步加速，即便从视觉也能感受到那种强烈的压迫感，场上也因此而沸腾。

“快，兰加！”

“怎么了？”

在两人起步后晚来了一步的喜屋武将机车停在了驰河面前，他看起来格外兴奋，驰河有些奇怪，但还是先坐到机车上。

“今天的比赛会很有趣！”

“什么？”

喜屋武追上去，接近后驰河看见几乎同速的乔和樱又是并肩的状态。

“要开始了——”

喜屋武激动地说着，让驰河一头雾水，但很快他便明白过来，并为眼前所见到的景象睁大了眼。

乔踩上了樱的滑板，将他们的滑板并在了一起。正全神贯注于赛道的樱毫无防备地被他揽在腰间，然后扣住手掌。

“喂，乔！”

“你不要乱动，”乔在他耳边低语，“这么快，我没有那么熟练，会摔倒的。”

卡拉也做出了一样的判断，乔已经靠近上来，他们马上要进入弯道却还未减速，卡拉建议樱进行配合，他们可以选择一同穿过弯道，或者一起从弯道处飞出去。

“可恶的家伙——”

樱回应了他的手掌，乔低笑着，将他拉近，如同在极速的竞技赛道中跳起维也纳华尔兹，碰撞然后旋转。樱枝倚在他怀中，他的胸膛是最稳健的依托，乔感受到樱的手不由自主地将他握紧，现在那胸膛中的心跳比最初的比赛更加激烈。

乔充分地享受了他们的双人滑行，在进入工厂前放开他的樱花。樱压低身体继续着冲刺，看来他还没有忘记这一次要获胜的想法。但是他未曾想场中竟然会这样嘈杂，欢呼声然后是……心跳声，卡拉也一定察觉了那过度激烈的跳动，但因为是在赛道中，“她”保持了安静。

“抱歉呐。”

忽然间樱似乎听见乔的声音。樱似乎也已经察觉了，因此在最后松懈下来。乔从身边飞快地穿过，樱得到的一点优势就这样被越过了。

“嘛，这次就算平局吧。”

“本来就是，你以为你会赢过我吗？”

事实上屏幕放大的那一瞬间，他们确实是并列的。也就是说如果他最后没由走神，这次赢得会是他。

但这并不让他感到愉快，因为乔在双人滑行结束后为了他们的安全而减缓了速度，乔在之后追上来，结果他们仍旧是五五开的胜率。

“历，难道之前的练习就是这个吗？”和喜屋武停在终点的驰河问道，得来肯定的回答。驰河的神色变了变，“历，你难道——”

“你不要擅自误会啊，我只是应了乔的请求帮忙而已。”喜屋武抱着手臂打起寒战，“绝对不会再有下一次了。谁都不可以。精神要坏掉了。”

“啊。”“嗯？”

驰河看着樱站在乔的身后，被高大的身形遮掩，心领神会地安静笑起。

“兰加？你在笑什么？”

“没什么。”

“喂，告诉我嘛？”“不。都说了没什么。”

“等等，薰，还在生气吗？”

“真是搞不懂你在想什么。”樱屋敷避开追上来的南城的手，但他还是停下来，瞪了南城一眼后别开脸，“突然在赛道中做出那样的事情……你就没有考虑过有多危险吗？”

“肯定是在确保不会有事的情况下才敢这样做啊，你把我想成什么啊。”南城快走几步跟到樱屋敷身边，身高的差异让樱屋敷就算生气疾走也无法将他甩开，“我可是为此而特意进行了练习。”

“哦？那我还要表扬你了？等等，你说练习？”

“一次也好，想要尝试一下啊。”

“和你的练习对象尝试还不够吗？想着要认真和你比赛的我可真是……”

樱屋敷在中途止住话语，没有继续说下去。总之他气冲冲地往前走着，身边是怎样也甩不掉的南城。

“我说你很烦啊！给我让开！”

“啊？什么？我也走这边啊，有什么问题吗？”

“……可恶的家伙。”

“说起来今天平局的话，赌注怎么办？”

“那种东西怎样都好，马上给我去为你的冒犯举动谢罪！”

“说得也是。要不去我店里我们好好商量一下？除了双人滑行之外还有很多其他的双人运动吧。”

“卡拉！”“是的，主人？”

“报警！有变态！”

“卡拉，别听他的。哎，薰——”

“别那么叫我，混蛋猩猩！”

路灯安静地落在争执不停的两人身上。在那争执中，似乎还混有心情愉快的笑意。


End file.
